undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-34687769-20181004235454/@comment-32182236-20181006143123
"Actually, Chara is doing what they wanted: Make their body rely on the flowers of their village, the only request they have before dying and, in the process, show the humans of the village where they were abused what happened to them, showing the humans that they were not above consequences." ..The humans wouldn't get it. "If Chara believes so hard that humans are bad, they wouldn't bring the body with them, they would think that the humans would attack Asriel in fear of the monster." They actually DID think-And know this! And this is what they were trying to show Asriel-They would attack Asriel like this, because they're bad, and they all deserve desctruction. They wanted the humans to attack, but NOT to turn it into "kill or be killed", but rather, to say "See? THIS is how humanity is like. Now do you understand why I hate humanity so much? See what they're doing to us? Is it not just to kill them?" "And Chara isn't that naive in thinking that Asriel would not know that the humans are attacking them for presuming that Chara was killed for him." ...Um, what? You have Asriel taking Chara's body, under the guise of a burial, and it looks like a burial, for all the humans are supposed to know, it IS a barrier, and they just straight up attack the guy. This is message Chara was trying to send across to Asriel. "This isn't Chara plan, it was Chara and Asriel's plan assured by Chara quote in the Genocide Route 'Our plan had failed, hadn't it?"." They both tried to participate in killing humans to save monsterkind, and even THAT plan failed. "First, this is all speculation. If this information was in one of the books, the glyphs in Waterfall would say so, since those plaques were constructed after the monster start to explore the rest of the Underground and Chara was the first human to fall into the same, so it was impossible to the absorption occurred after Waterfall glyphs are constructed." Of course, it happened before the glyphs. That's the whole reason why the glyphs about the absorption could exist in the first place. "Yes, I know that probably had occurred the absorption before, but the split-control information was lost over time. Chara can't know that information because no monster knows it, even if it was in one of the others books, some monster would know it, but no one says so in the Undertale, every monster talking about Asriel as Chara was not in control of him too." I'd say it's for the same reason why Flowey said CHARA was fighting to stop the reset power when it was Frisk, and why Flowey thinks CHARA is the one who can reset, and not Frisk. You see, when two people share control of a body, it's impossible to tell whose actions came from which one of the two. Therefore, to save all of this discussion about which was actually Chara, and which was actually Asriel, they just said it was all the entity that is Asriel's form. "So yes, the absorption occurred in the past, but the exact pieces of information were lost over time and Chara doesn't know about the split-process for this reason." The plaques were only describing the reasons for the war. That particular detail had nothing to do with this. "It was symbolic." ...I can not understand these feelings anymore. "I'm not saying that the story was one hundred percent correct, but if the monsters knew about the split-thing they would mention it one single time but no - Chara is really dead in the Undertale, without exception." They also didn't mention any attempt to attack at all, which is the one thing Chara actually did against Asriel's wishes. It almost seems as if Chara and their actions were completely erased. Did Asriel perhaps leave Chara out of his rendition of the story entirely when telling the story to the monsters? "If the monsters did know, they would document it at first, but there's any mention of it in all Underground, and the Boss Monsters would know it, but not even Toriel or Asgore makes a mention of Chara being killed by the humans, only Asriel." According to their terminology, the SOUL persists past "death", so in their definition, they're still technically "dead", even if they're still sentient. Also, remember, we don't even read .'''1%''' of the Underground's books. Not even 1/1000th of the books. Two random pages from a 4-volume series (each volume being a full-fledged book, at least full-on novel size) on Monster History really isn't a good sample size to make such a conclusion from. You know how few scrolls remained from the Library of Alexandria, and how that meant a MASSIVE amount of information was lost? Same thing is the case for us here, except at a FAR more extreme ratio. "And remember, Toriel and Asgore was in the Surface during the war, so they would know of the split-thing above everyone else." "The humans took away everything from us again." Wouldn't that also include their one and only hope to their future, Chara Dreemurr? "Chara was a child in that time they would not think that freeing monsters would bring the war, they were only trying to do the best for the race they loved the most. If they do, they would think that Asriel would protect the other monsters." ..Asriel can't be everywhere at once. No matter where they are when they're protecting the monsters, there's a whole group of monsters elsewhere that can be dusted. At best, only one small village remains safe. That's less than a mountain. "I say that Chara's plan was shit, hadn't I?" And yet, considering the genius parts of it, that even Asgore couldn't think of (Toriel calls Asgore out on it), this wouldn't make any sense. It's clear this was on purpose..